The present invention is directed to devices used in investigating circuit failures and, more particularly, to a device to allow convenient systematic isolation of each component in a circuit board to locate a failed component.
The electrical industry is extremely competitive, requiring continued efforts to reduce costs in order to maintain reasonable earning levels. Typically, the operation of many machines and systems in the present-day world depends upon the proper working of complex electrical circuitry, containing a multitude of electrical components on circuit boards.
During testing and final assembly of these machines and systems, failures often occur, requiring either expensive troubleshooting and rework of the entire circuit or disposal of the failed circuit board or unit. Such failures, unfortunately, contribute to additional expense in the overall production of these machines and systems. Present methods to approach the investigation or troubleshooting of failed circuits are unsatisfactory from both a quality standpoint and a cost standpoint.
In one prevalent method of troubleshooting a circuit, a technician or engineer, relying on experience and known facts, makes an educated guess as to where the probable failure is located in the circuit. Too often, this somewhat "guess" method does not locate the failure, and must be repeated on a hit-or-miss basis. Valuable time is wasted and good components may be disturbed in such a manner that they may be damaged. In this troubleshooting method, the solder connecting the component to the circuit is removed and the component leads are forced out of the board. If the leads do not break and are reinserted after testing, the physical integrity of the leads is in doubt. Later testing may result in a failure to the circuit caused by a fractured, reinserted component lead.
Another troubleshooting method is to completely remove and replace all components in a failed circuit. Much time is used and many possibly good components are wasted. In addition, new failure sources may be introduced by the insertion of new components, any of which may be defective.
Prior to the present invention, no sure and inexpensive method of locating component failures at the circuit level was known.